The Return of Team Rocket (Jessie and James, and Butch and Cassidy)
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: It has been three years since Ash, Misty, and Brock have seen Team Rocket, (Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy). Now Team Rocket needs Ash and co. to help them
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Raticate, Meowth, or Giovanni. 4kids, Nintendo and those other people own them. I only own Rose and Diablo. However if I did own Pokémon, you would see rocket-shipping, neo-shipping, and poke-shipping in every episode of Pokémon.

Ages:

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Brock:17

Jessie: 23

James: 23

Butch: 27

Cassidy: 27

Giovannni: 65

* * *

Misty's POV

I was sitting on a light blue towel on the gold sand at the beach while my boyfriend, Ash, was playing with his Pikachu near the surf.

Our friend Brock was walking along the beach looking for pretty girls to flirt with.

"Ash aren't you going to let the rest of your Pokémon out?" I yelled down to where he was.

"Yes Misty, I was just about to do that." he grumbled.

"Well excuse me." I shot back annoyed.

"Hey! you two! Chill!" Brock said stepping between us to prevent a fight.

"Prepare for trouble" a female voice said.

"And make it double" a male voice said.

"Oh great its them again" I said groaning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know the motto." Ash said in a bored tone.

"Oh no, not this time, twerps." James says with a smug tone and a look at Jessie.

She catches his eye and smiles smugly too. "So let us finish our motto and you'll see what's different" Jessie says.

"To protect the world from devastation." she says.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James adds

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie recites.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James comments.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off to the speed of light." she says.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James says holding up his rose.

And where Meowth usually says "Meowth that's right!" a little girl around three with reddy-pink hair like Jessie and green eyes like James pops up and says "Rose that's me!"

I exchanged glances with Ash and Brock, and they looked just as shocked as I was.

Then everyone started talking at once and it got very madding "TIME OUT!" I yelled, causing everyone to stop in mid-sentence and look at me.

"What is it this time twerp?" Jessie asked annoyed.

"Who is this girl and where have you guys been the past 3 years." I inquired. As much as I hated to admit it, I had missed Team Rocket popping up every day reciting the motto, trying to capture Pikachu, and getting blasted off every time they tried.

"Well to first question, Rose is our daughter." James answered

"Your second question can be answered just as easily" Jessie replied.

"For the past 3 years James and I have confessed our love, gotten married, and had Rose."

"Rose is the perfect combination of Jessie and me. Rose has Jessie's temper, style, and a Ekans just like Jessie had." James added.

"She is like James because she has a rose just like him, only its black, hence her nickname Black Rose. She also has James's appetite, and the cute little strand of hair in front of his eyes." Jessie finishes.

Finally Brock spoke up, "What happened to you two? Your not the Jessie and James we used to know."

Before they could respond with a combat, another pair of voices said the same motto but differently worded. Alright, so the "prepare for trouble and make it double" lines were the same, but the rest was different.

"To INFECT the world with devastation." the blonde woman said.

"To BLIGHT all peoples in our nation." her companion, a green/teal haired man, said.

"To denounce the GOODNESS of truth and love." Cassidy, the blond woman, said.

"To extend our WRATH to the stars above." Butch, the green/teal haired man said.

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket circling earth both day and night." Cassidy said folding her arms and smirking.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch finished, with a satisfied look.

Where Raticate should say its line, a little boy popped up and said "Diablo and don't forget it." He looked like Butch, but had Cassidy's violet eyes and voice, which was a good thing because if he had Butch's voice we'd all be clutching our ears. To this day I still have no idea how Cassidy can stand Butch's voice. He also looked around the same age as Rose, maybe a year or two older.

"What is it, Team Rocket Appears After Three Years Day?" I asked sarcastically.

They ignored me and continued talking. "What are YOU doing here Cassidy? The twerps are OUR rivals!" Jessie asked angrily.

"Jessie, now is not the time for an argument, we have news that you might want to hear." Cassidy said.

"Which is….." Jessie said impatiently.

"Giovanni has ordered everyone on Team Rocket to look for all four of us because he wants to kill us for getting married to our partners and having kids with them, which is not allowed. So anyone who is associated with us must contact him A.S.A.P." Cassidy said gravely.

"Wait does that mean us?" Ash asked nervous. I whacked Ash with my mallet and started yelling at him "YES IT MEANS US! I SWEAR YOU CAN BE SO DENSE SOMETIMES!" Brock had to hold me back from killing Ash.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Disclaimer: Again I do not own the pokemon characters, I only own Rose and Diablo.

* * *

Misty's POV

We started planning about how to help team rocket escape from Giovanni.

"Ok so here's one idea, you four could wear disguises and pretend to live in an apartment. Jessie and Cassidy you guys could fake being pregnant and married to James and Butch and your kids could stay with us in a different flat." I said.

"I guess that could work, I mean we certainly have good disguises, don't we boys?" Jessie said looking at James and Butch. "Well its worth a shot." Cassidy said with a sigh.

"MISTY!" Jessie and Cassidy yelled aggravated.  
"WHAT?" I yelled back as I was helping James and Butch with their disguises.

"GET OVER HERE AND HELP US WITH THESE INFERNAL THINGS!" Jessie screeched.

I walked over and helped them put their fake fake pregnancy bumps on, along with the maternity cloths we bought.

Hours later they came out of the bathroom of their new temporary apartment.

They looked so convincing in their costumes and fake bellies I almost thought they really were pregnant.

I think James and Butch thought so too. "How do we look?" Cassidy asked nervously pulling at her top.

"You guys look amazing, no one could have pulled it off better." I complimented

Brock glanced out the window. "Perfect timing to here comes Domino and Giovanni"

All of us rushed to get ready.  
Ash, Brock, and me put on our disguises and hustled Diablo and Rose into our apartment next door.

We had just enough time for Ash and I to slip on fake wedding rings, and put the kids in the play pen in the apartment living room before Giovanni rang the door bell.


	3. Chapter 3: Tricking Giovanni

Disclaimer: Again I don't own pokemon, those people in japan do. I only own Rose and Diablo. I forgot to post Domino's age on the age list in the first chapter. Domino is 35 now. On with the story!

* * *

Jessie's POV

I sat down on the couch of our apartment nervously waiting for Misty to let us know when Giovanni was coming. She had told us what to say and do right before we had departed.

**Flashback**

"Ok, so you guys obviously can't use your real names, since that would be a dead give away." Misty had said.

"So who are we supposed to say we are if Giovanni asks?" I asked.

"Jessie and James, you will be Jim and Miya Evans. Butch and Cassidy you will be Bill and Veronica Spencer." Misty continued, ignoring my question for the moment.

"Does that answer your question Jessie?" she asked, turning to face me. "Yes it does, I must say twerp your smarter than I give you credit for." I shot back.

"Brock, Ash, and I all have earpieces so we can communicate with you guys if necessary" she finished.

**End of Flashback**

I hear James voice asking me something "Jessie? are you ok?"

"I'm fine James" I said smiling.

"Are you having any contractions?" he asked again.

"Darling, you have to remember, I'm not really pregnant, its fake." I reminded him.

"Sorry Jess, I forgot" he said apologetically.

"Your always forgetting something." I muttered to myself. "What was that Jess?" he asked

"I said, we are Miya and Jim Evans, not Jessie and James Morgan. So we should call each other those names ok?"

"Yes Jessie" he responded

Just then my earpiece crackled and Misty spoke, "Miya, Jim, Giovanni and Domino are heading toward your apartment. You two get ready to be as convincing as possible, I'll warn Bill and Veronica."

The doorbell echo through out the house and i got up and opened the door. As I did, James came and slipped his hand through mine.

"Hello, can we do something for you?" I asked politely.

"Do you know anyone who looks like these four?" he asked in his booming voice, holding up a photo of Butch, Cassidy, and James and me.

"I've never seen anyone that looks like this, have you Jim?" I asked him.

"I haven't Miya." James responded.

"Well, we'll try a different apartment. Thank you for your help." Domino answered, walking away with Giovanni towards Butch and Cassidy's apartment.

As soon as they were gone I called Misty. "Tell Bill and Veronica that Giovanni and Domino are on their way." I informed her.

"Thanks Jessie" she said hung up.

"I hope Butch and Cassidy can pull off the acting as well as we can." I told James.

"No one is a good as you honey." James said as he kissed me.

"Of course no one's as good as me, I'm the best actress there is" I said vainly.


	4. Chapter 4: Tricking Giovanni, AGAIN!

Misty: wow! this is a long story!

Author (Me): I've only written 4 chapters! So far, that is.

Misty: Oh.

Author: Misty would you kindly say the disclaimer?

Misty: Why do I have to say it?

Author: Because I have the power to make you, Brock or Ash die in the story and we wouldn't want that now would we?

Misty: *sweatdrops* Good point. Rocketshippergirl doesn't own us. She only owns Rose and Diablo.

Author: Excellent! Now, story time!

* * *

Cassidy's POV

"BUTCH!" I yelled irritated.

"Yeah Cass?" he asked coming out of the bathroom of our apartment that Misty made us rent, so that we would look like we were just a normal married couple expecting a baby, and not Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket.

"Get your dirty boxers and things off the floor! Its disgusting!" I said.

"Fine." he said as he shoved his things in the closet.

I rolled my eyes, and collapsed in a chair. "Cassie? Are you ok?" "I'm fine Butch, just thinking."

Suddenly there was a harsh knock on the door.

"Butch who do you think it could be?" I whispered nervously.

"Only one way to find out." he responded as he opened the door.

"Excuse us, but have you by any chance seen these for people?" Domino asked holding a photo of Jessie, James, Butch and I.

"I haven't, have you babe?" Butch asked turning to face me.

"No I haven't Bob."

I swear Butch almost blew our cover when he said, "It's not Bob! It's B-" I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Sorry about that, his friends used call him Bob, when his name was really Bill. I call him Bob to annoy him." I said hastily.

"May I ask your name?" Domino inquired.

"We're Bill and Veronica Spencer." he answered.

"We're sorry to have bothered you, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer." Domino said as she headed out the door, arm in arm with Giovanni.

As soon as Butch closed the door I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it. We actually did it. Probably not nearly as good Jessie and James, but good enough." I said then added, "but don't you DARE tell them I said that!"

Butch just smiled and kissed me. "I wonder what else is in store for us." he said thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said pulling him closer to me and we started to…. well, you can guess what happened.


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Domino: Why the hell did you make me almost die in this chapter?

Author: Because I never liked you and it added a nice twist to the story

Domino: Grrr…...

Author: now would you say the disclaimer please? Or do I have to sic my arbok and flareon on you?

Domino: *glares but says it anyway* Oh fine. Rocketshippergirl doesn't own any of us except Rose and Diablo.

Author: Thank you! Now lets see what's in store for today….

* * *

Domino's POV

"Domino!" Giovanni barked.

"Yeah Boss?" I answered off-handedly.

"Do you have the files with all our data on every agent with you?"

"Yes sir, their right here." I said handing him the files.

Just then, as we were crossing the street, a car came zooming around the corner at full speed and I jumped in front of Giovanni because would have gotten hit if I didn't.

The impact sent me sprawling into the middle of the street, and I would have gotten run over again if Giovanni hadn't pulled me to the curb.

My vision went blurry and I blacked out. The last words I remember hearing was the Boss saying "NO! Domino! God please don't let her die! I love her!"

* * *

Giovanni's POV

I waited in the waiting room of the Team Rocket Hospital for someone to come out and tell me Domino was ok.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" I answer looking up to see who had spoken, which turned out to be a Nurse Joy, the only one that worked for me.

"She might not make it. Im terribly sorry."

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Of course. Follow me."  
She led me to the room where Domino lay unconscious on the bed.

"Domino….. I'm so sorry. Its my fault your here. If I had looked where I was going you would be healthy and alive." I whispered, tears running down my face.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a note, evidently written before the accident.

I picked it up and started to read:

_Giovanni if you are reading this, you have to know a secret I've kept hidden for the past 2 months, but now you need to know the truth._

_I know that this will be a shock for you, but here it goes: I'm pregnant and its your child._  
_If I some how manage to get injured or almost die, there is only one way I can live again or get better, and that is for you to say you love me and will never leave me or our unborn child._ _I know you will make the right choice for me and our child._

_I love you,_  
_Domino_

I folded up the letter and looked at her.

"Domino, I love you with all my heart and soul and I would never, ever, leave you or our child." I said my voice cracking.

I never used to believe in miracles, but what happened next changed that belief.

"Boss? Is that you?" Domino asked uncertainly.

"Yes! It is me!" I cried.

"How did I end up here? All I remember is getting hit by that car and blacking out." she asked.

I explained everything that had happened to her. It took a while, but by the end I was so happy that she was alive and well that I kissed her all over her face.

"Boss why is my letter opened? Does that mean you know my secret?" she asked.

"It does and I could never be happier than I am now to learn that news." I assured her.

"Giovanni, I love you." she said.

"So do I. And thats why I'm promoting you." I said

"But I'm already as high as you can go in Team Rocket." she said puzzled.

"No, there is one more level but only one person can achieve that level. Domino, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes Giovanni, I will. Your the only man I've ever loved and I would be honored to be called your wife." she said smiling

We embraced and promised each other we would never let harm come to one another.

But we still needed to find Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy, who hopefully wouldn't find out I broke the marriage and children rule myself with Domino.

* * *

Im so sorry about the OOC-ness of Giovanni and Domino! I haven't watched the show in a long time so I don't remember their personality's very much. Also, ideas and reviews are wanted!


	6. Chapter 6: Finally, a normal day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Diablo and Rose.

* * *

Jessie's POV

The hiding was over. We could all live our lives normally again. Except for one small detail…

"Mom! What are you wearing?!" Rose asked, looking confused at my uniform.

"We may as well tell her Jess. She's going to grow up with it." James advised, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But she's so young….." I pointed out, looking at my daughter sadly.

"Jessica…she needs to know. She'll be wearing these outfits someday too." he repeated.

I turned to him, fire in my eyes. "I will not put my daughter in jeopardy, James Morgan! You should know this! I may work for Team Rocket but I can handle it! She's our only daughter and I don't want her getting hurt! My mother disappeared from MY life when I was her age! I do not want to do the same to her! Do you understand?"

I walked over to Rose, took her hand and led her outside to the balcony.

"Jessie! I didn't mean-!" he protested.

"Save it! I will not put her in danger! She's too young!" I yelled back, my eyes stinging with tears, and heart pained.

He didn't know how much I had going on in my life right now.

I had discovered something that morning and I didn't want to face the truth.

I couldn't handle it. And if James found out it would turn our whole world upside down, after it had just been rightened again.

After thinking I'd had the flu a few weeks after we had escaped the Boss, I went to the doctor and he told me the best, worst, and most shocking news I'd never expected to hear again.

I was pregnant.

Im quite good with cliffhangers no? wait for the next chapter! Even more surprises! or maybe not…. you shall have to find out. **puts pinkie to mouth like Doctor Evil**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally, a normal day part 2

Disclaimer: Look at my last 6 chapters

* * *

James's POV

What had I done wrong?

Usually Jess isn't like this.

She would just sigh and tell Rose.

I had a feeling that something was up.

Something bad.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom to throw something away and a small blue box caught my eye.

I picked it up and turned it over so I could see the front.

It looked like a pregnancy test.

"She's gone overboard this time!" I chuckled, thinking it had been for the act to fool the Boss.

I opened it and looked at the stick, thinking it would be neg. because our Boss would never look THAT close at our stuff.

But to my surprise it said pos.

I thought that maybe it was a joke, but several other boxes with the same result were in the garbage can also.

I paled and felt dizzy.

I was happy, but also shocked. We didn't plan for another one, but I was happy.

"Jess? Jessie! Can you come here a minute?" I called.

She walked in and looked at me.

"Yes James, what is it?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Jess, why didn't you tell me? Im so happy for you!" I said, grinning as I held up the stick.

She paled and yanked it out of my hand, throwing it in the trash.

"James, its just that i didn't know what to do…we didn't plan this and I was scared." she admitted, looking at the floor.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Jess, this is a dream come true. I love it. I can't imagine not having another kid with the woman I love. Your the best thing in my life Jessie. Ive never been more happier than I am now. I love you" I finished, smiling at her.

"I love you too….thank you. for everything…." she whispered, closing her eyes.


End file.
